Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge having a hinge arm which is mounted on a mounting plate and is rotatably connected by way of at least one hinge pivot to a fasten-on part securable to a door of an article of furniture, the hinge arm being fixed on the mounting plate by means of a spring-loaded locking member.